Questions Unanswered
by MaeMusicMelody
Summary: Drew leaves Mae Mae in the hotel to find May. When he gets there they argue a bit then May has many questions. Will Drew answer them? DAML. May and Drew forever! Contestshipping all the way! Pokemon rulez


Me: I'm back! Sorry I'll get to A Journey Together later… I going to put up another chapter by the way on Friday I think. IM almost done just stuck on the last part.

Drew: Yay…

May: Oh Drew… What are we going to do with you?

Me: You'll see! This is my side storyish thing to A Journey Together.

Drew: Mayrulez621 does NOT own pokemon…. Luckily… On with the story!

* * *

**Questions Unanswered**

"Mae Mae, I'll be out training." The brunette with sapphire blues eyes whispered to her little sister.

"Why?" the ten year old girl with black hair with red highlights and brown eyes, known as Mae Mae asked.

"You know the contest is coming up. You should train too you know." The brunette also known as May replied.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Ugh. Just don't wake up Drew." May said pointing to the boy with emerald green hair and matching eyes that were not visible due to the fact they were closed.

"Why" Mae Mae giggled.

"AGH!" May cried, annoyed and slammed the door, waking up a tired Drew.

"Huh? What? 4:00 am? Who wakes up at 4:00 am?" Drew cried as he looked at the clock.

"Sissy. She went out to train." Mae Mae smiled cutely. "She should be in the hall, or at least in the hotel."

Drew absentmindedly walked to the door. "DREW!" Mae Mae yelped before he opened the door.

"What?" he replied still annoyed that he was woken up so early.

"You might want to put on some clothes." Mae Mae laughed alongside her flareon and Drew's roselia. He looked at himself and fully realized that he was only wearing boxers.

"Uh… right…" he said, only not blushing 'cause thinks of Mae Mae as a little sister. _(Because he knows if he ever marries May, technically Mae Mae would be his sister. Heehee!)_ Mae Mae tossed him a purple shirt and jeans and he put it on. _(Duh…)_

"Ok, so where did she go?" He mumbled.

"Why?" Mae Mae asked as she played with flareon and roselia.

"Just tell me."

"Park."

"Okay. Roselia, stay with Mae." Roselia nodded. " And Mae Mae, if you guys get hungry, I have some money in my backpack, just don't wander off…" and with that he left.

_-Why-why-why-why-why-why-why-why-why-why-why-why_

"Finish it up with iron tail, glaceon!" May called out to her ice evolution of eevee. She smiled as sparkles flew around in the air around her.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be training?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

"I can train at whatever time I want to, Drew."

"Yes, but, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WAKE ME UP!"

Whatever… You'll live Drew. Why do you always only get mad at me?" She thought for a second and another question popped in her head. Before Drew could respond she asked, "Why are you so mean to me and no one else?"

"'Cause." He answered simply.

More questions popped in her head. "Why do you give me, or as you would say, beautifly, roses?" she asked as she returned glaceon to her pokeball.

"'Cause."

"Why do you protect me from Harley?"

"'Cause."

"Why are you always mad when I'm with Ash or another guy friend?"

"'Cause."

"Why are you jealous when I'm surrounded by fan boys?"

"'Cause."

"Why"— She was going to ask another question when her stomach grumbled.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Drew asked and took her to a noodle place.

"Why do you always take me out to eat?" May asked as she finished her soup.

"'Cause."

"Why do you spoil my pokemon?"

"'Cause."

"Why do you spoil my sister and give her everything she wants?

"'Cause."

"Why ever since you started traveling with us you spoil me, buying me sweets, expensive jewelry, and everything I want."

"'Cause."

"Why won't you answer any of my questions?"

"'Cause."

"Why won't you answer any of my questions?" she repeated.

"You really want to know?"

"Ye"— She was cut off by his lips against hers.

"Because I love you silly." Drew smiled after he broke the kiss. May buried her head in his chest and hugged him. She looked into his eyes.

"Why do you make me love you?"

* * *

Me: All done! I love this story!

May: That was cute but why DREW!

Me: OH Come on! You know you love him.

Drew: Sure…

Matthew: Hey what's up everyone?

Me: Matt!!! Get OUT of my story! Don't ruin the surprise.

May: Well Cya! **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
